


It Was Jerry's Fault

by Sacred



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry's mistake leads to an interesting camping trip for Ann and Leslie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Jerry's Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



It was Jerry's fault that Ann was currently cuddling with Leslie in a tiny tent in the middle of a crazy thunderstorm.

It might not entirely be Jerry's fault that Ann is enjoying it.

It's definitely Jerry's fault when she starts making out with Leslie.

At least that's what she tells herself at first.

Everything started a few days ago...

 

///

"A camping trip?" Ron repeats what Leslie has just told him.

"Yes, a camping trip. Not hunting, as we don't want a repeat of last time. We'll document it, of course, to show the citizens that I understand what it's like to tough it out in the wilderness."

"What do you think?" Ron asks Ann.

"I'm not sure the voters will care if Leslie gets what it's like camping in the wilderness," Ann states and Leslie starts pouting, "But...but I feel like it might be good publicity for the Parks department." Leslie's pout goes away and she winks at Ann.

"Fine, but I'm going as well to ensure that no one gets any funny ideas about the Parks department actually being useful for something," Ron answers.

Leslie hugs Ann tightly and looked at Jerry, who had been summoned twenty minutes ago but not one of them paid any attention to him.

"Jerry, you're in charge of logistics! I want the perfect site for our tents and their better be plenty of animals around, got it Jerry?"

Jerry nodded and Leslie cheered.

"Alright, now we just have to pack everything!"

Ann couldn't help but smile at Leslie's enthusiasm.

///

Jerry had ordered the extra tents, he honestly had, but unfortunately the company he ordered them from went out of business the day before they were to leave and Jerry didn't find out about their closing until they were at the site.

Which only left two tents. The emergency tent that Ann had packed just in case, and the tent Ron had packed because he trusted Jerry about as much as he trusted well done steaks.

Ron claimed his tent, grudgingly allowing Jerry in as well as the storm started, leaving Ann and Leslie to dash into their hastily constructed tent, sleeping bags wrapped tight around one another as the rain poured down.

///

Leslie is returning the kiss and even adding her tongue for good measure, Ann's eyes widening as Leslie gets her on her back.

"Ann...beautiful Ann...I really should be more honest with you. I find you incredibly attractive. Oh heck, I love you Ann Perkins, even more than the Parks department!"

Was it the weather? Was Leslie drunk?

Because those were the only explanations Ann could think off for the fulfillment of her deepest desire laying on top of her and telling her everything she's wanted to hear ever since Chris informed her that they weren't dating.

Longer than that, if she was being completely honest with herself.

"I love you too Leslie..."

Leslie makes an adorable noise then, something like a giggle combined with a squeal and her blue eyes are boring into Ann.

"Prove it."

///

Jerry huddles close to Ron as a loud peal of thunder booms overhead, Ron sending a glare his way.

"Remove your arms now or I'll show you what I do to census takers!"

Jerry removed his arm and sighed, trying to go to sleep and wondering why the universe hated him...

///

The next day, after the storm has passed, Leslie declares that a camping trip might not have been the best idea in the winter.

She seems incredibly happy though, Ann too, Jerry notices.

He's about to ask how they weathered the night when Ann suddenly kisses him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Jerry asks, face turning red.

"For being you Jerry, for being you," Ann replies, darting after Leslie as she returns to the car.


End file.
